1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laptop computers and more particularly pertains to a new electronic book for providing coincident visual and audible reading of electronically stored literature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laptop computers is known in the prior art. More specifically, laptop computers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art laptop computers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,091; U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,417; U.S. Pat. Des. 359,306; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,333; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,697.
In these respects, the electronic book according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing coincident visual and audible reading of electronically stored literature.